We propose to image the polarized nuclear spins of 129Xe in 90-cc spherical cells containing 0.1 amagats of xenon (of natural isotopic abundance) polarized to a few via spin-exchange optical pumping with cesium-133, which had been optically pumped using a 0.5-W aluminum-free diode laser.